


Fire & Ice

by Lone_Wolf_Fanfics



Series: Twilight [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Cheating Bella Swan, Dragons, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Shapeshifting, Soulmates, Vampires, Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics/pseuds/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics
Summary: After the assassination of her entire family, Daenerys is sent to live with the last living relative she has, Sam Uley.But whilst at school she meets Edward. A man with just as many secrets as she does.





	1. Daenerys

Name: Daenerys Targaryen  
Alias: Dany Uley  
Nickname: Dany  
Title: Lady of Dragonstone. The Mother of Dragons. Princess of Westeros. 

DOB: April 30th 1987  
Age: 18

Species: Blood of Dragons (Mother of Dragons)

Origin: Dragonstone, Westeros (Mysterious Independent Island off of England ruled by the Targaryens)

Father: Aerys II Targaryen †  
Mother: Rhaella Targaryen †  
Brother: Rhaegar Targaryen †  
Brother: Viserys Targaryen †  
Grandmother: Bethanne Targaryan (Nee Uley) †  
Grandfather: Aegon Targaryen †  
Great Grandfather: Levi Uley †  
Great Uncle: Douglas Uley  
Great Uncle: Charles Uley  
1st Cousin Once Removes: Joshua Uley  
2nd Cousin: Sam Uley  
Pet/Child: Drogon

  
Portrayed by: Emilia Clarke

  
Personality:   
Daenerys is polite and well-spoken, but filled with quiet determination. She is still somewhat naive of the world due to being young, and raised away from the world.

She is intelligent and quick to understand now that she is free to pursue her own path.

Daenerys has never known a true home.

Daenerys has a great empathy with the downtrodden of the world. She is deeply sympathetic to those she perceives as oppressed, while at the same time, her pent-up frustration from years of being mentally and physically dominated by her petty would-be-king of a brother made Daenerys capable of being utterly ruthless against those she perceives as oppressing others. This has produced a large amount of black-white thinking in Daenerys's mind, and she can be idealistic to a fault.

 

  
Abilities:   
Dragon Manipulation: Daenerys can control dragons. She can also understand or communicate with them, hence creating and strengthening friendships.

Pyrokinesis: Daenerys can create, shape and manipulate fire, the rapid oxidation of a material in the exothermic chemical process of combustion, releasing heat, light, and various reaction products, flame being the visible portion of the fire. Depending on the substances alight, and any impurities outside, the color of the flame and the fire's intensity will be different.

Fire Immunity - Daenerys is immune to both fire and damage by heat.

  
Vulnerabilities:  
Sword forged with the blood of a dragon.

 


	2. Chapter One

Daenerys Targaryen had never left Westeros before now. She'd barely even left her home at Dragonstone before this. Now she is standing outside a cabin styled house in a forest clearing, in Washington State, in America. A long, long, long, way from home. She takes a breath and looks to her bodyguard, stood at the front door to the cabin. Jorah, he'd been with the family through thick and thin and took over as Daenerys' protector when the time came. He stands beside her now. Right there with her. Daenerys takes a breath and brushes her hands over the pale blue top she wears. Her second cousin, Sam Uley leaves the house ahead of them and shakes Jorah's hand before they are both heading towards Daenerys, the difference in the family resemblance is striking, Daenerys is so pale compared to him. The Targaryen blood in her makes her skin white.

“Hey, Dany” Sam greets, Daenerys waves a little. They'd met once when they were both younger, a long, long time ago, Daenerys was barely out of her diaper and Sam was more interested in playing with Viserys then paying attention to Daenerys. Dany is her childhood nickname and now her 'alias', to keep her hidden she had to change her name. It happens when assassins break into her home and slaughter her family. All of them. Daenerys was only saved because Jorah was there to drag her out, she looks to him. Running away. Fleeing and hiding her away from the world is his idea, just till he figures out who it is trying to kill her. Jorah touches her arm and she nods a little looking to Sam.

“Sam” she greets formerly, it's her training. He offers her a small smile. “Thank you for agreeing to let me stay with you” Daenerys tells him, really grateful, she had no where else to go, and Sam had agreed to let her stay with him until everything dies down. Sam fidgets slightly with his hands, they're family but is hugging her too much? They're not close but he still feels the need to hug her, everything that happened to her. She's still just a little girl. Sam instead moves to the car behind her, Jorah opens the trunk, he and Sam share a look, both worried about Daenerys, her family is dead and she's.....ghosting a little, Jorah has seen it the last few days, she's been quiet, withdrawn. Sam grabs her bags from the trunk side stepping the one that's hissing at him. He looks to Daenerys.

“You....have a snake?” he asks her, she shakes her head.

“No” she answers and moves to his side. “A dragon” she corrects, Sam stares at her a moment before laughing kind-heartedly, believing her to be joking. Daenerys watches him a moment before lifting the cloth covering the crate, revealing an actual tiny red and black dragon. “I'm not joking” she tells him, Sam's eyes widen as he stares at the dragon. “It's okay if he stays too, right?” she asks him. “He's only small” Sam nods a little. If he says no, she has an actual dragon that may or may not be able to kill him.

“Sure” he still stares at the animal, something that is supposed to be fictional, fantasy, mythological, non-existent, how is there one right in front of him? He knows the family's animal is the dragon but she's technically from England, and they love their dragons over there. “I don't...” he starts and frowns a little.

“You don't know much about the family, do you?” she asks him softly, not accusatory at all, genuinely upset that this side of her family weren't allowed to know.

“Obviously not” he comments looking to her. “Guess we both have some things to talk about” he admits, she has a dragon and is living with him, so he has to tell her about his big, black, furry family secret, otherwise she might stumble upon one of the others. She lifts the crate from the car and shares a look with Jorah.

“You'll be okay here with Sam” Jorah assures Daenerys. “Just keep your head down, and your nose clean and I'll be back before you know it” she nods a little.

“Just be careful” she begs of him.

“You know I will be” Jorah tells her and closes the trunk of the car.

…............

A scarred woman stands at the kitchen counter as the cabin door opens, she turns to greet Daenerys and Sam as they walk in, Emily holds a tray of muffins in her hands.

“Dany” she greets. “It's so nice to finally meet you, I'm Emily” the woman tells Daenerys, voice full of warmth and honest welcome. Daenerys smiles back at her.

“Nice to meet you too” Daenerys offers. “Thank you....for letting me stay with you”

“You're more then welcome” Emily assures her. “I'm just sorry that it took....” Emily pauses and looks to her sadly. “This” she settles on. “For us to finally meet” Daenerys smiles sadly back and nods. There is a shout outside the house and Sam hangs his head.

“Great” Sam groans and turns to greet the rest of his pack who push and shove their way into the house. They pauses upon seeing Daenerys stood there, white hair, pale skin, utterly breathtaking. She looks to Sam and then back to them.

“Who's the new girl?” Paul teases looking over Daenerys.

“This is Dany” Sam answers. “She's my....second cousin” Sam points out. “And she's staying for a while so be nice” he warns under his breath. “Here” Sam hands Paul one of Daenerys bags. “Make yourself useful. Take these up to the spare room” Paul glances to Daenerys who raises an eyebrow, that box in her hand hissing at the room from behind the blackout cloth.

“Sure” Paul tells Sam and then grabs another of the bags before heading up the stairs.

“Are you hungry, Dany?” Emily asks. “I know it was a long flight” Daenerys smiles and nods taking a muffin from the offered tray.

“Thank you” she answers, surprising the pack with her British accent.

“She's your cousin?” Jacob asks. “She's...British”

“Westerosian” Sam corrects.

“Westerosi” Daenerys corrects Sam. “It's Westerosi” Sam looks to her.

“Sorry, it's just been a while....” she nods a little back.

“I know...” she offers. “It's okay” she smiles at the back. “Nice to meet you all” she tells them politely. “But urm...It was a long flight, and I could do with resting” Sam nods and motions to the stairs.

“Right, urm...top of the stairs second door on the left” he tells her.

“Thank you” Daenerys tells him warmly and then turns walking away, and up the stairs.

 

 


	3. Chapter Two

Daenerys sits on her new bed watching Drogon bouncing on the end of it, happy enough. She's not though. She's alone. Now that Jorah is gone she has no one that is linked to her homeland. Even with Drogon. Sam's tried with the room, there are more reds and blacks, her family colours, even a family photo, of Sam and Viserys with Daenerys that's been stuck on the mirror, it's a sweet gesture. Sam is trying to make her feel at home. But this isn't Westeros or Dragonstone, this is Forks and there is a lot of wood, for someone with a dragon.

“Dany?” Sam asks knocking on the door before opening it, she plasters on a believable pleasant smile. “Emily made dinner if you're hungry, it's probably not up to Dragonstone scratch” he teases a little.

“I would love to join you” she assures him standing from the bed.

“I also figured this would be the perfect opportunity for you to explain....” Sam looks to Drogon who has stopped bouncing to watch him. “Your....”

“Dragon?” Daenerys asks him. Sam nods.

“And I will explain a few things too” Sam offers. “Just you and me....” she nods a little.

…............

Emily sets a bowl of spicy rice in the centre of the table along with a stack plate of chicken before kissing Sam and heading upstairs, Daenerys watches her go before turning to Sam, both sat at the table. He motions to the food.

“Dig in...” Daenerys shakes her head.

“No, let's get this out in the open first” she corrects. “Then we can have a nice dinner” he nods in agreement. She looks to her bracelet which has a charm representing her family on. She touches it. “Did you know that their used to be more islands?” she asks him, Sam shakes his head. “Well the Targaryens actually originated on an island called Valyria, it was once situated up near Norway. And it used to be filled with dragons” she leans back in her seat a little. “And dragonlords....until the Doom of Valyria” Sam leans on the table. “Twelve years before the Doom, Lord Aenar Targaryen's maiden daughter, Daenys the Dreamer, had a powerful prophetic dream along with visions that Valyria would be destroyed, she convinced her father to leave Valyria before the Doom, Aenar set sail, moving House Targaryen and their five dragons to Westeros, and the Targaryens became the last of the dragonlords” she looks down sadly. “3,000 years later, I am the last Targaryen” she runs her hand over the table. “And Drogon is the last dragon”

“Dany” he whispers not wanting to upset her. She holds up her hand composing herself. She's is a princess she can behave better. “And you are going to have to watch that” he offers. “Remember, here, you're not a Princess, you're my cousin from England, you can let yourself feel emotions, you can get upset that your family is dead....it's okay, Dany” she looks to him and sniffles slightly. She nods a little. “Where do the dragons come from?” he asks changing the subject for her. “How do you get them?”

“From the generation before us, mine and my brothers came from our father's and his came from his father's.....” she touches her charm and smiles a little remembering getting her own egg. “When a Targaryen turns 12, they are given a dragon's egg, each one is different, Rhaegal's was green, Visery's was cream, and mine was as black as the midnight sky, yet alive with scarlet ripples and swirls” Sam smiles a little. “We care for it and nurse it and protect it, and then...we start to have these dreams, dreams that let us know that the egg is ready to hatch, so we take the egg and we start a fire, and then we...walk into it”

“You walked into fire?” Sam asks checking her a little for injury.

“Targaryens are immune to fire” she answers. “It's to do with our blood” she explains. “Why do you think our motto is fire and blood?” she teases slightly, Sam smirks and nods.

“Make sense now, I always thought it was dramatic effect” Sam offers. “You know” he shrugs. “Fire and Blood” he states deeper, dramatically, she smiles, more real this time.

“What about you?” she asks. “What did you have to tell me?”

“Oh I urm...the Uley line, urm....it's a very long story but I'll keep it short, it starts with this tribe, the Quileute tribe and the ancient spirit warriors” he explains. “Well they turned into wolves to protect themselves from the Cold ones” he offers, she frowns at him. “Vampires” he corrects. “This has been passed down, to tribesmen to tribesmen”

“So those other boys...their you're...pack?” she asks, Sam nods. “And you all turn into wolves?” he nods again. “You have wolf blood, and I have dragon blood” she points out and smiles. “This family is so screwed up” Sam bursts into laughter, Daenerys joins in. “Wait” she stops and leans closer. “If you have wolf blood and I have dragon blood, why didn't it mix?” she asks. “Bethanne Targaryen was born a Uley, why didn't the wolf blood mix with the dragon?” Sam shrugs.

“Maybe dragon cancels out the wolf” he offers. “Maybe your blood is more powerful”

“It's reasonable” she agrees with a smirk, Sam nods and smirks back before reaching for the food.

“Before it goes to your head” he scolds teasingly. “Why don't we eat, we can talk more about this?” she nods and smiles. “Hey, are you ready for the joys of high school tomorrow?” he asks, Daenerys.

“I don't know” she admits. “I was homeschooled so it's...”

“You'll be fine” he assures her. “You're polite, kind...and it's not for long, once Jorah has everything sorted”

“I know” she whispers. “When this is over, I will be Queen of Westeros, and.....the hard work really starts” they share a look and she shrugs. She never thought she'd get to be queen, with two older brothers, she would likely of been in her 70s or 8s by the time the throne came to her, but she's 18 and it's happening now.

 

 


	4. Chapter Three

Daenerys climbs out of Sam's truck and closes the door behind her before turning to look into the truck. Sam leans over to talk to her and he can see how nervous she is about this. And Sam feels for her.

“I'll be waiting out here after school, okay?” Sam asks her, Daenerys nods and runs her hands over her clothing, it's so weird for her, this is modern, normal clothing, not her Westerosi Targaryen clothing, she feels...awkward. “You look fine” Sam assures her. “Very....normal” she looks to him.

“I don't know how to do this” she admits.

“It's not for long” Sam tells her. “Jorah will be back before you know it” she nods and readjusts her shoulder bag. “Just...be nice” he offers. “And be careful” she nods and turns to the school, Sam watches her a moment, trying not to be amused by the fact this Princess is crapping herself over high school. That she finds the idea of ruling easier then school is amusing to him. But he can't baby her, she has to do this, she has to be 'normal' to stay hidden. Sam drives away and Daenerys clutches her bag closer to herself.

…..............

Latin is the only class Edward Cullen has without Bella, this year. It's an elective, and one of the only languages he doesn't know fluently yet. He won't admit it but being back in Forks, being back with Bella, it's....different and he can't put his finger on why it's different now, it just is. After Italy, he expected things to go back to how they were before he left, maybe he expected it to be a little easier, but it's not. It's so not. He frowns a little sensing something in his peripheral, glancing up his eyes find Daenerys, stood nervously at the front of the class, fiddling with a bracelet around her wrist. He concentrates on her mind, sitting up straighter with what he sees and hears. Fire. And strange written language. He is no expert at languages but even he knows that's not one known, and it's captivating, though he can't fully penetrate her mind, like the fire is...barricaded it away, like a ring of protective fire, he wants to read her mind, he wants to read more. Mrs Karstrofski, the Latin teacher turns to the class, ready to address them.

“So as you can guess we have a new student joining us” Mrs Karstrofski introduces standing at Daenerys' side. “This is Dany Uley. She's an exchange student from England” Mrs Karstrofski adds and then looks to Daenerys. “Do you want to say something?” Daenerys shakes her head.

“No, thank you” she offers. “I would much rather get on with it” Mrs Karstrofski nods and smiles before motioning to the empty seat in front of Edward. Daenerys nods and moves to take the seat, aware that every set of eyes in the room are on her. She takes the seat and pulls her bag off of her shoulder setting it next to the table leg. She sweeps her hair over her shoulder and pulls out her notebook and pen. Edward can't take his eyes off of her, she's.....beautiful. And he's not the only one to think so. Every teenage boy in the room has their eyes on her, and a few of the girls actually too.

…........

Daenerys stands at her locker subtly glancing around, she sighs and sets her books in her locker, she traces the spine of it before pulling back a little.

“Dany” Edward greets, she turns to him, Bella and Alice, Edward's tiny sister, who smiles at her.

“Yes?” Daenerys asks them closing her locker.

“I was wondering what you were doing for lunch” Edward muses, Bella frowns slightly, not really understanding why they are here, she feels something off about the Uley girl, at least she does within the last 3 seconds of meeting her.

“I'm not really hungry” Daenerys comments pulling her bag over her shoulder. “So I will probably go to the library”

“You could join us?” Edward offers, Daenerys looks to him, Bella frowns at his side, Edward doesn't go out of his way to talk to other people.

“Of course you should” Alice agrees with a smile. Edward shoots her a look, Alice shrugs back at him.

“Urm...” Daenerys pauses a moment before nodding. “Sure” she accepts quietly and looks to Bella. “I'm Dany Uley” she offers.

“Right” Bella agrees. Edward shoots Bella a look. “Bella Swan” Bella adds. “Edward's girlfriend” she adds, as if it needed to be added given how she is practically hanging off of him, marking her territory. It's not needed. Daenerys has no interest in boys, or staying here, once Jorah fixes everything she is going home.

…...................

In the cafeteria Daenerys sits in the empty seat between Angela and Alice. Jasper, Alice's other half and Edward's brother, sits on Alice's other side. Mike, Jessica and Eric sit across from them on Angela's other side. Daenerys sets her boxed salad on the table and touches the top of it, she wasn't lying before, she is too stressed out to eat.

“Your last name is Uley, right?” Jessica asks, Daenerys nods. “Any relation to Sam Uley, down on the reservation”

“With the gang?” Eric asks.

“Gang?” Daenerys asks amused thinking. “Not really a gang, not that I've seen any way” she answers. “But...Sam is my cousin....2nd cousin”

“Really?” Mike asks looking over Daenerys, she raises an eyebrow back.

“Why do you sound surprised?” she asks.

“Well you are a little paler of skin then...” Angela tries tactfully. “The others of the tribe, and your hair is very....platinum”

“You are saying I am too...white” Daenerys offers with a smile. “In every sense of the word?” Daenerys hates to lie, but she is to call on her cover story to keep herself hidden, it's easier too then explaining that her blood is magic and that's why she has white hair and pale skin. “I'm adopted” Daenerys whispers, the table relaxes and smiles at her. Angela shifting closer to talk to her. Edward sits across from Daenerys, Bella on one side, Alice and Jasper on the other.

 

 


	5. Chapter Four

It's the way she walks. Edward thinks. Daenerys. Like a ghostly stride. But more. Regal. Poised. She comes from a family of means. Something he was so used to seeing as a human. The way her spine is rigid, her head held high. She walks around the library with Angela who is talking to her about after school clubs, activities, ever helpful Angela. It's part of why Edward likes Angela, she's never negative towards anyone.

“Are you listening?” Bella asks at his side.

“Of course” he answers, slowly drawing his eyes away from Daenerys and turning to his girlfriend. Bella scoffs knowing where Edward's eyes were, where everyone's eyes were.

“I can't see why everyone is so...obsessed with her” she complains. “She's pretty boring, and that accent, it's grating and she's way too polite, who's that polite?” Edward raises an eyebrow, he doesn't need Jasper's gifts to know that Bella is feeling jealous, Bella is no longer the 'new' girl. And people have moved on from talking about her. Bella may claim to hate being the centre of attention, but take that attention away from her and she seems to grow sour.

“I like her” Alice states from Bella's other side, Bella's features flutter with that jealousy again and she sulks in her seat, Edward takes her hand and kisses the back of it, trying to appease her slightly. Edward keeps his eyes off of Daenerys but listens to her mind instead, it's so....chaotic and hot. Just trying to read her mind feels warm. That language, again, there is nothing English in her mind, like she's incapable of thinking in it. He looks to his note book, pretending to do homework and starts to write what he hears, phonetically, he'll ask Carlisle to look at it, that man has studied more languages then Edward, perhaps he'll find it familiar. Bella and Alice talk next to him as Angela leads Daenerys over to where they sit between two shelves, Erik and Mike perking up a little from where they sit on beanbags on the floor.

“Hey, Dany, I saved you a spot” Erik tells her motioning to the beanbag next to him. Daenerys smiles politely and sits in the bean bag, this is a new experience to her. How is this supposed to be comfortable? She keeps that smile on, Angela smiles taking her seat next to Jessica who immediately start talking, Erik and Mike bombard Daenerys questions about music, movies, tv....anything and she answers them all calmly, politely, always polite.

….............

Daenerys walks across the parking lot towards where she can see Sam parked, it wasn't too bad, she survived, even if she is exhausted and she misses Drogon, the worst part of living her, going to school here, she can't take Drogon with her.

“Dany” Edward states catching up with her, she frowns and turns to him, aware that Sam is watching from his truck across the parking lot. “You forgot this” Edward holds out her note book. She smiles and takes it from him.

“I spaced” She admits. “Just today..”

“Overwhelming” he offers, she nods.

“Yes” she agrees, he smiles a little as she pulls her notebook to her chest as Sam hammers on his horn trying to her away from Edward. “I should go before he breaks that horn” she comments with a small smile, he nods in agreement. She turns and heads towards Sam's truck, Edward watching her go before turning and heading towards his family. Jasper raises an eyebrow.

“What are you doing?” Jasper asks him. “I saw you steal that notebook” he comments, Edward shrugs and climbs into his car, Alice and Jasper share a look.

…................

Daenerys lets Drogon climb up her arm as she walks into the cabin, Emily smiles in greeting, she'd spent the day with the tiny dragon and to be honest she never thought that that would be something she would ever do, and he is rather charming for a dragon.

“How was your first day?” Emily asks setting some muffins down on the table.

“It was fine” Daenerys answers scratching Drogon's head. “I felt a little...lost without Drogon though”

“You're very close, it's understandable” Sam comments walking in behind her, Daenerys looks to him. “Are we going to talk about it?” he asks.

“You are upset because...” she pauses trying to remember his name. “Edwin?” she asks.

“Edward” Sam corrects.

“Right” she breaths. “You are mad because he approached me and started talking to me?” she asks him. Sam looks down a little. “I left my notebook behind and he was returning it” she reminds him.

“Just stay away from him and his family” he tells her, she raises an eyebrow.

“Are you ordering me?” she asks him, Sam looks to her.

“No” he answers. “I wouldn't dream of it” he assures her. “It's a healthy suggestion” she purses her lips a little studying his expression. “You should hide Drogon, the others will be here soon and we should ease them into the dragon thing” Sam offers, she nods and looks to Drogon who seems to pout before flying to the top of the stairs and then disappearing. Daenerys moves to sit at the table, Emily leans closer.

“I would get a muffin before the boys eat them all” she teases a little, Daenerys chuckles and takes one. Sam takes a breath and turns as the other wolves push and play and taunt one another walking in, Paul smirks and moves to sit next to Daenerys.

“Hey” he greets grabbing a muffin.

“Hello” she greets back glancing to him, he smiles at her, trying to flirt with her, Sam is quick to smack him around the back of his head, Daenerys smirks a little.

“Leave her alone” Sam growls at Paul. “I warned you about this”

“I'm being nice” Paul argues.

“Yeah, we all know what your brand of nice is” Embry teases sitting on Daenerys' other side.

“Dude” Paul reaches around the princess to smack Embry who cries out a little. Daenerys laughs. Sam smiles hearing it, she's been smily and polite but this is a real laugh.

…............

 

 


	6. Chapter Five

The next few days at school are the same for Daenerys. Mundane. A long way from the private tutoring she got back in Westeros. She misses her tutors, they understood her, the way her mind worked, knew how best to teach her. This school is just slow and boring. And now they've been paired up in history. Daenerys is paired with Edward. And she'll admit that there is something about him, more then the fact Sam told her to stay away from him, more then the way Jessica had gossiped about him; no, it's something more that is drawing her to him. The way he smells, the way she can feel his presence, the way she feels around him, just little things, simple things. Daenerys takes the seat across from Edward as he organises the project items handed out to them. Daenerys watches him a moment, he's being meticulous, everything in it's place, she smirks a little, and also doesn't miss the glare sent her way by Bella, who has been paired with Mike across the room. Edward glances to Daenerys and then stops arranging.

“Sorry” he offers, she smiles and shakes her head.

“I'm glad” she counters. “I'm partnered with someone who looks like he'll actually do some work” he smiles back at her and nods. Daenerys pulls her own notebook and pen from her bag as Bella continues to glare at her. Daenerys looks to her and then away. “Your girlfriend doesn't like me, does she?” Daenerys asks Edward who glances across at Bella before looking back to Daenerys in front of him.

“We've had a tough year” he offers.

“And...that makes her hate me?” Daenerys cocks her head as she asks this, Edward smiles a little and shakes his head.

“No” he assures her. “It's...me” he adds. “She doesn't like you around me”

“Oh” Daenerys whispers. “She thinks because I'm new...that I'll swoop in?” she asks, he nods. “And swooping is...bad?” she teases a little, he chuckles and nods.

“Yes” he answers.

“Well I'm not in the business of breaking apart couples” she assures him. “And I have way too much going on to even comprehend a relationship” Edward looks across at Bella giving her a look to stop being so....well her. It shouldn't bother him, he and Dany are nothing more then classmates, but the way Bella is glaring at Dany sets him on edge, he feels the need to protect and defend Dany. He turns back to the white haired girl as she reads their instructions, she brushes a strand of her hair back and he finds himself lost in her mind. A swirl of reds, oranges and black with an intense heat that almost hurts. He's never met another mind like it. And he's fascinated. But he still can't understand the language she thinks in. It's strong, powerful but beautiful. Kind of like the sense he gets from her. She's stronger then she looks. He pulls back from her mind and concentrates on the girl sat in front of him.

“Why Forks?” he asks her leaning back in his chair. “I mean....you're British and you come all the way out here to go to school” Daenerys looks down and touches her bracelet.

“My family died” she admits. “Mother, father, brothers....dead” Edward drops his smile. “And Sam...he's the only living family I have left” she looks to Edward. “That's why Forks”

“I'm so sorry” he starts leaning closer to her. “I had no idea. I should never have asked” she shrugs.

“It's fine, It's....It's been a few months now..”

“But still” he reaches across the table and takes her hand, careful of the strength behind it. She doesn't even flinch at the harsh coldness of his skin. Makes no outwards signs that she's even noticed. She's not as warm as Bella. In fact she feels closer to his skin temperature then a human should. It's comfortable. Bella stands up abruptly drawing the classes attention, Edward and Daenerys look across at her, notes Bella's glare before she is storming out of the class, Daenerys pulls her hand back from Edward's.

“You should go make sure she's okay” Daenerys tells him. “That it was for platonic comfort” he nods a little and stands following Bella out of the room.

…...........

Edward stands in Carlisle's study looking out over the trees beyond, he and Bella had argued after what happened in history, to Edward he was just comforting someone who's lost her entire family, to Bella, he was flirting, Daenerys was flirting, to Bella they were practically dry humping in front of the class. But it got Edward thinking. About everything, his entire relationship with Bella. If she can't trust him. Even talking to someone else. What sort of relationship is that? Carlisle stands behind him waiting for his 'son' to start. Edward was rather flustered after returning from school. Edward curls his fingers into his palm before releasing them. He turns to Carlisle.

“Do you remember when we first spoke about Bella?” Edward asks Carlisle who nods.

“Of course I do”

“You told me she was my blood singer” Edward offers. “That's why I was attracted to her, drawn to her” Carlisle nods.

“You argued that it was more then that” Carlisle argues, Edward looks away. “Are you doubting that now?” Carlisle asks stepping closer to him. “Edward”

“There is this girl at school” Edward whispers. “There's something about her....” he shakes his head a little. “I love Bella” Edward argues. “I just...I'm not sure if I am in love with her, I'm not sure I ever was” he rubs his head as Carlisle watches him sadly. Everything they've been through, it was for 'love', for Edward's love for Bella. If this is true, if Edward's feelings for Bella aren't what he thought, then he put his family in danger for nothing.

“What are you going to do?” Carlisle asks.

“I need to know if this passes” Edward answers. “I'll spend some time with Dany” he looks to Carlisle. “Maybe she's a terrible person, maybe....she's boring...maybe it's just because she's new” he looks to the notebook on Carlisle's desk. “Did you have any luck with that language?” he asks changing the subject.

“Nothing yet” Carlisle answers. “But I'll keep looking” Edward nods a little and looks back out the window at the trees beyond.

 

 


	7. Chapter Six

Edward tries to spend more time with Dany. He tries really hard. But Bella is trying just as hard to stop him. Every time he thinks he's safe to approach Dany Bella is right there. Three weeks. A whole three weeks of him being blocked. Even in lessons, Bella is there, getting between them. How is he supposed to figure Dany out if he can't get close to her? How is he supposed to get to know her if Bella is always in the way? Edward glances to Bella who talks with Alice. His heart's not in it any more. But the trouble he brought on his family; he can't make it worthless. He can't make all the pain and trouble be for nothing. Everything he put his family through. Maybe if he gets Dany out of his system. Maybe he just needs to rekindle his love for Bella. Take some time just them. To re-bond after everything that has happened. But then he sees Dany sat with Angela, the two girls smiling together. And Edward is lost again. His resolve to get to know the strange new girl back. Dany looks across at him and smiles, he smiles back at her. Yes. He needs to get to know her. More then he ever did with Bella.

….....

Dany and Edward work together in silence, aware of Bella's eyes on them both. Watching. It's stifling. Suffocating. Edward notices that Dany looks across at Bella who's glare intensifies. Edward leans closer to Dany.

“I'm sorry” Edward offers, Dany looks to him. “If she is making you uncomfortable” Dany shakes her head.

“She can stare all she wants” she comments. “My brother once glared at me for 3 weeks and I didn't even twitch” he smiles a little.

“What did you do?” he asks her. She glances to him.

“Hmm?” she asks back before shrugging. “I ate his chocolate” she admits, Edward chuckles a little.

“You are a very cruel person” he teases, she smirks and rolls her eyes a little.

“Viserys was a very sensitive individual” she offers. “Got upset over every little thing; he once to a knife and pulled all the stuffing out of Rhaegar's stuffed toys because Rhaegar, accidentally, broke his favourite mug”

“Wow” Edward comments, she nods and smiles looking down.

“Yeah, Viserys was terrible, and Rhaegar liked to run around as soon as the sun came up making as much noise as he could”

“But you wouldn't have changed them” he offers, she shakes her head.

“No, I wouldn't have; they annoyed me and bothered me and tormented me” she smiles sadly really missing her brothers. “But they were my brothers and I miss them” she admits. Edward ignores the fact that Bella is on her way across the room to them as Dany packs her books into her bag. Dany smiles politely as Bella approaches. “Hello, Bella” Dany greets friendly, Bella glances to her and wrinkles her nose slightly.

“Dany” she greets back and turns to Edward, placing herself between the two of them. Edward gives Bella a look.

“Sorry, Dany” Edward tells the platinum haired girl, she just smiles back and then stands.

“It's alright.....” Dany assures them pulling on her jacket. “I'll see you both later” she comments and then walks away. Edward turns to Bella.

“Was that really necessary?” He asks Bella.

“What have I done now?” Bella argues, Edward shakes his head.

“Dany is polite every time she talks to you and you can barely give her the time of day” Edward explains. “Would it kill you to say something nice to her or....at least hello?”

“Why does everyone like her?” Bella counters. “Why do you?” Edward stands and grabs his books from the table.

“You would think you'd be the most understanding” Edward offers. “Being a new student, in a new school.....” Bella is left standing there as Edward walks away.

….............

Edward glances to Dany as she climbs into Sam's truck, she glances back across at him, he waves a little but she turns to her cousin who glares across at Edward, Edward looks away from the wolf who then drives away.

“Is it worth it?” Jasper asks at his side. “Loosing Bella?” Edward looks to him.

“I don't know yet” he admits. “There is something about Dany that.....that I'm drawn to; I can't explain it” Jasper raises an eyebrow. “I don't know what I want any more....but I don't want what I put you all through to come to nothing” he admits.

“We're your family, Edward” Jasper assures him. “We just want you to be happy” Edward gives him a small smile and then heads to his car.

…............

Dany is grateful for Sam and his family and friends but some days it can be too much. Too many of them. That it just gets too much. So she takes Drogon for a walk. Through the trees letting nature calm her. There was no where like this back home. Not near Dragonstone anyway. But she misses her home. Her people. Her family. She really thought Jorah would have come for her by now. That she would be back home. She sighs and glances up, seeing Drogon sweeping between the canopy above her. Dany loves watching Drogon flying, watching him glide is peaceful. Reminds her of home. Reminds her of watching him and her brother's dragons flying together, playing together. It makes her heart ache. She twists hearing something behind her and is surprised to see Edward standing ahead of her. She stops where she is and cocks her head. He waves at her and she starts to walk towards him again, slower this time. Nervous. Drogon could be caught out.

“Dany” Edward greets, notes her nervous nature as she shifts on her feet, her eyes flickering around. She tries to smile to put herself at ease but it just makes her all the more nervous.

“Edward” she greets back. “What are you doing out here?” she asks clasping her hands behind her back.

“I live not far from here....taking a walk” he answers trying to work out why she's so...on edge. “You?”

“Same” she counters, he raises an eyebrow and she sighs as Drogon's cry reaches them from above. Edward's eyes instantly turn towards the dragon who flies down between the trees towards his mistress.

“A dragon” Edward whispers as Drogon lands on Dany's shoulder, she reaches up for him, scratching under his chin.

“Edward” Dany starts. “This is Drogon” she introduces with a shy smile.

…............

 

 


	8. Chapter Seven

Drogon is a firm fixture with the pack; they love him, almost.....almost as much as Dany does. The way he's wiggled into their hearts is effective, with those eyes and his immature behaviour, perhaps they see themselves in him, Dany would assume that was the reason given how immature they can seem at times. Dany's eyes track the dragon as he bounces from shoulder to shoulder around the room, but her mind is elsewhere, she can't stop thinking about her in counter with Edward, even as Sam's friend laugh and joke around her her mind is on Edward.

…...............

 **6 hours earlier:** Edward is still staring at Drogon who nuzzles into Dany's cheek, her eyes tracking Edward making sure he's not about to run off and scream it from the rooftops that she has a dragon.

“I don't...” Edward starts mouth opening and closing slightly, Dany smiles cautiously at him.

“No one was supposed to be out here” she offers. He raises an eyebrow. She sighs and looks down. “I suppose I better explain” she whispers, Edward nods. “My real name is Daenerys Targaryen” she admits. “I am from an island off the coast of the United Kingdom called Westeros.....where my family ruled as it's royal family....” Drogon nudges her. “And we have dragons”

“No offence” Edward starts. “But what are you doing here?” she looks down a little.

“My entire family was assassinated” she admits looking back to him, his features soften and he takes a step towards her, before stopping when Drogon shifts on her shoulders to watch him.

“I'm so sorry” he offers her, she nods a little.

“Jorah, my personal guard, he...he saved me and he brought me to the only family I have left......Sam”

“So you and Sam are related?” He asks her, she nods.

“My grandmother was Bethanne Uley....Sam is my...second cousin” She offers and shrugs a little. “I haven't seen him since I was a small child....It's been a bit awkward if I'm being honest” she reaches up and scratches at Drogon's chin.

“I've never heard of...Westeros” Edward admits, she shrugs.

“No one should have” she answers. “Not unless you've been there or from there....we're very secretive....on account of the dragons” he nods back a little still trying to get his mind around all of this.

“Yes, that would....make sense” he mumbles.

“You can't tell anyone” she suddenly states a waver in her usually so made up exterior, panic and alarm now hitting her. “If they find out where I am they will kill me; they will find me and they will kill me and Drogon....no one was supposed to find out about this”

“I won't tell anyone” he promises her. She raises an eyebrow.

“Why? Why would...”

“Do you really think I would risk your life so easily?” he asks her, she shrugs a little.

“You don't know me” she points out. “And I've just shown you a creature thought myth....” Edward smirks a little knowing she doesn't realise what she's talking to.

“No one deserves to die” he answers softer. “No one deserves to have their entire family taken from them like that” she glances to him. “And no one as kind as you”

“How do you know I'm kind?” she asks him. “It could be a disguise...an act”

“It's not” he argues, she raises an eyebrow at him. “It's in your eyes.....plus you've never eye rolled at Jessica, and I feel that if you can tolerate her there is little to agitate you” she smiles.

“There are things that do...irate me” she admits. “Granted I probably would never find them here.....” Edward raises an eyebrow at her this time. “My country is remarkably less developed then here.....we like our traditions”

“Nothing wrong with being traditional” He offers. She snorts.

“Yeah, we still equip out military with swords” she points out. “Or we did; I have no idea what's going on at the minute....”

“And there is no way for you to find out?” he asks, she shrugs and looks down.

“No” she answers quietly mourning her home and her people. “My people could be hurting and I don't know”

“I'm sure they're okay” Edward offers, she glances to him and then takes a few steps.

“Sam says I'm supposed to stay away from you” she admits but she is moving closer to him.

“Oh?” Edward asks, she shrugs a little reaching up for Drogon, he clutches to her hand letting her pull him down to set him on the fallen tree at her side. Drogon lets out a noise from the back of his throat and hops along the branch. Dany turns to Edward who smiles at her.

“You're very calm” she comments.

“Because the strange new girl at school has a pet dragon?” he asks her, she smiles and nods. “Seen scarier” he offers nonchalantly and gives her a warm smile.

…........

 **Present** : Dany looks to Drogon as he bounces into her lap and then promptly curls up with her, she smiles and scratches at his head. The way Edward looked at her, not like a Princess, well Queen she supposes now, not like the strange new girl with the white hair, not the dragon mother, but as Dany. No one has looked at her like Dany for years. She's not entirely sure she hates the way that makes her feel.

 


	9. Chapter Eight

Dany glances back watching Sam drive away before she turns forward again, Edward leans against Bella's truck, she's tucked under his arm talking as she appears to read the book in her hand but his eyes are on Dany. She raises her hand and waves to him, he smiles and waves back. It's been weeks of this. Of looks. Of smiles and hand gestures. Of hushed voices in the library or in quiet halls to keep Bella from seeing them. Of evenings meeting in the woods to talk. Dany feels like the other woman. She feels dirty for it. But she's found a friend in Edward, in someone that knows about Drogon, in someone she can really talk to even if they have to hide if from Sam and from Bella. She knows how Sam will feel considering he warned her away from him, and now....after these weeks she knows why. It had been a few days ago when he'd told her. He'd felt that with her having shared a life changing, life endangering secret then he had to as well, for them to be equals, it needed to be an equal exchange. He'd walked through the trees with her, Drogon flying above them and then just announced it: 'I'm a vampire'. She should possibly have been more surprised, but after dragon-blood, actual dragons and shape shifting wolves it didn't actually seem that surprising that something like vampires would exist too. She'd asked him question after question about his species and his life. Unlike telling Bella there was something about telling Dany everything that felt right, it was easy, there was no awkwardness after, no tension, he actually felt relieved to have told her. To get it off his chest. Watching her now, she somehow seems even more beautiful then she did the day before, everyday he thinks that these feelings will go away, that his crush would mellow out but they've just been getting stronger. He finds it hard to stay away from her. Finds it hard to keep his eyes from her. Seeks her out. He knew things changed when he came back from Italy. But he didn't realise just how much. He needs to figure this out.....whether Dany is worth loosing out on a relationship with Bella, if Dany is the one he's supposed to be with and that would mean he put his family through upheaval for nothing. And then what if it doesn't work with Dany? What if she's not the one he's supposed to be with. Putting his family through all of this. Putting Dany and Bella through all of this, if it doesn't work......what is he supposed to do here? Stay with Bella and hope they work through this funk? Or pursue Dany in the hopes that she is the one he is meant to spend the rest of his life with? He looks down at Bella who hasn't stopped to take a breath since she started talking, not even realising he's stopped paying attention. He looks back at Dany to find her crossing the parking lot with Angela who talks with her. Dany's patient and soft smile on her face. Dany so easily gives up her time to talk to anyone that wants to talk to her, she doesn't shut herself away with a book or her headphones in. Dany is open where Bella is closed off.

…...........

Edward doesn't see Dany again until lunch, she's stood at her locker rearranging her books when he approaches her, his eyes scanning over the hall to make sure Bella isn't around before he strikes up a conversation with Dany. He hates this. He hates that she's basically his dirty secret, that he doesn't feel secure in his relationship with Bella to have a friend in Dany. Maybe a part of him knows that his feelings for her aren't platonic at all. That even after only weeks of her presence in his life he feels more for Dany then he ever did with Bella, more then he does feel for Bella. Day after day his feels are making themselves more known to him, and he knows it is not a crush any more. But he can't be sure how Dany feels. She's a closed book, her features schooled and precise, only showing the world what she wants them to see. The princess in her, trained and poised, always. And he can't read her mind to figure it out either. She smiles slightly as she turns to him.

“Hello” she greets, he smiles back and then he is leaning closer. He kisses her, surprising her. She squeaks a little against his lips, before she surrenders to it, her lips moving back against his, despite what he is he's softer then she expected, a little on the chilly side but she doesn't mind it. Her hand reaches for his jacket before he pulls back. “What was that?” she asks him leaning away from him.

“I was trying to figure out how you felt about me” Edward admits brushing his fingers through Dany's hair.

“Then why didn't you just ask me?” she comments frowning at him. “And you have a girlfriend, it shouldn't matter....”

“But it does matter” he argues. “It's driving me insane” he grumbles a little. “The feels you invoke inside of me....you're making me question everything....”

“Then perhaps we should terminate this friendship until you have the answers you seek” Dany offers, and it's her Princess voice that comes through. The calm and collected future leader of her people. He searches her eyes trying to read her. “It might actually be for the best that this ceases here” she offers. “I am to return home; back to my people.....” she draws off staring into his eyes back, all her excuses as to why they shouldn't be friends, shouldn't be more then friends. He leans back to her. “Edward” she whispers in weak warning. He tilts her head slightly and ghosts his lips over hers. “This is a terrible idea” she comments before she kisses him fully, pressing herself closer to him. He eagerly kisses her back. The weeks of pent up emotions flooding out of them. His fingers thread through her hair cupping her head, scared that this, just maybe, could be his imagination, and if it is....he really doesn't want it to stop. He pulls back slowly before setting a lingering kiss on her lips and then rests his forehead to hers. “This is a terrible idea” Dany repeats, Edward smirks a little.

“Yes” he agrees. “It is” he whispers moving in for another kiss. He cannot help himself, once was not and never will be enough. Her hands rest on his arms as his lips meet hers. Both of them are unaware of Bella watching them from the end of the corridor.

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter Nine

 

Edward walks with Bella, the two of them wandering the forest edge, his hands clasped behind his back rather than holding hers. Any physical contact with her is more of a burn then a comfort now. Bella takes a breath as if readying herself for what she is about to say. She turns to Edward.

“I saw you,” Bella tells Edward. “You and.....Dany” Edward nods a little. He was going to come clean anyway. He had this whole...speech in his head prepared for this. All night he sat and he decided what he wants. He wants Dany. He wants to be with her for as long as he can be before she leaves. There is something more about Dany, something that warms his inside. Something that gives him hope. “I forgive you” Bella offers. “If you never talk to her again” She rushes out, Edward watching her a moment and then smile.

“I think we should break up” he offers instead. Bella scoffs.

“Some British bitch turns up and...”

“Enough” Edward stops her with a growl. “This is part of it....your behavior and manners are..” he pauses and shakes his head. “I don't know who you are anymore” Bella purses her lips. Edward looks down. “If I ever knew you really....” he adds with a shrug. “We just...we don't work anymore. I'm sorry” he offers. “But this is what is best for us”

“No, it's what's best for you” she counters and then walks away. “You will regret this” she mumbles, Edward closes his eyes and shakes his head. A weight suddenly lifted off of his chest. He takes a breath and turns away.

….......

“Are you even listening to me?” Sam asks her, Dany sighs and turns her head to him, the two of them sat together looking out the window as they talk.

“Honestly?” she asks. “No, I wasn't” she admits.

“What's going on with you?” he asks her.

“Nothing” she answers as she stands. “Just...this place” she offers. “I miss home” he softens a little and nods.

“Still not heard from Jorah?” he asks her, she shakes her head.

“He won't call” she answers. “It's not him....” she looks back out the window, Drogon nuzzling into her cheek. “I'm not sure how I feel about going back anymore” she admits. Sam sits next to her.

“I thought you wanted to go home?” he asks softly. “You were looking forward to being queen” she shrugs.

“Not the same without my family” she admits. “It's not the same, I was supposed to have watched my brothers do it first, I was supposed to learn by watching them.....what if I am terrible at it?”

“Dany” he whispers. “I know you haven't been here very well, and I haven't known this” he motions to her. Implying the grown-up version of her. “You very long, but I do think you're going to be a great queen” she looks to him. “You have a gentle heart” he offers. “Something perhaps those in power currently lack” he smiles. “You care, Dany, that's enough”

“It might not matter if I want it” she states and sighs, he frowns at her. “I doubt whoever stole it from my father is going to hand it back willingly, Sam” she points out. “Who knows how long it's going to take, what it is going to take”

“Then you'll see it through” he adds wrapping an arm around her, she is a little stiff, not used to embraces. “Hug me back” he whispers, she lifts her arms and wraps them around him. “There we go” he teases slightly. She relaxes, years of tension just running through her. When was the last time someone hugged her? Her brothers never had. Her parents couldn't....image was everything. Sam and Edward are the only people who've shown her true affection.

…...........

Dany opens the front door of Sam's house, the boys laughing and joking behind her with Drogon. Dany snorts listening to them but it falls as she takes in the figure stood there waiting for her. Reality crashing down around her.

“Jorah” Dany whispers, her heart sinking. He's here. He's here and she's going to have to leave.

“Daenerys” he greets back as Sam appears at her back.

“Jorah” Sam greets with a warm smile.

“Sam” he greets back and glances to Dany. “I found something I thought you might be interested in,” he tells her motioning to the car. She raises an eyebrow and moves to his side as he walks to the car.

“What?” she asks. “What did you find?” she counters, he opens the trunk and watches her as she realizes what's inside. They share a look, Dany's eyes wide. Sam peers over their shoulders.

“More dragons?” he asks her.

“My brothers' dragons” she answers. “I thought they were dead”

“So did I” Jorah agrees. “But I heard rumors of a family that had suddenly received two giant lizards...and when I got there” he motions to the two dragons. “I thought you should have them....they belong in your family” she nods a little and looks to him.

“Thank you” she whispers.

“So...what's stopping you now?” Sam asks Dany who looks up at him. “Three dragons...Spirits help anyone who gets in your way” Jorah nods in agreement.

“More so once they're fully grown” Jorah adds. Sam nods.

“Damn” he mumbles. “Glad we're family” Dany chuckles a little, it fizzles out slightly as she turns to Jorah.

“We have to leave now, don't we?” she asks him, he nods and touches her cheek. “Do I have some time to say goodbye?” she asks.

“Not long but...yes” she looks to Sam.

“You're going to go and see him, aren't you?” he asks her. “Cullen?”

“You know” she whispers.

“Of course I know” he whispers. “I can smell him on you....but you seemed so happy, and I don't know...If I thought Drogon wasn't looking over you then I probably would be more bothered by it, I know that dragon is a good reader of people....or vampires” she snorts a little. “Plus..” he starts in a low whisper. “You're Daenerys Targaryen...I wasn't gonna say no to you” she snorts a little, he sighs a little and places his hands on her shoulders. “I'm sorry” he adds seeing the emotions in her eyes. Because even he can see what Edward means to her, and she has to leave him behind, she shrugs a little.

“Duty comes first,” she tells him. “Personal feelings....last” Sam gives her a sad smile.

…................

Edward smiles seeing Dany waiting for him on the treaty line, her back to him, her hands held in front of her, the orange light from the fire in her hand lighting up her face. He still gets this feeling when he sees her using that power. The few times she's used it around him, she lights up as much as the fire when using it. At home in the flame.

“Dany” he breathes in greeting and she turns to him, the fire extinguishing from her hands, she smiles at him, but it doesn't quite reach her eyes. She moves to him though, closer, in reach. He leans down and kisses her softly. Dany sighs against his lips, savoring this as she kisses him back, her arms wrapping around his neck. “What's wrong?” he asks her, she sniffles and looks down. “Dany” he whispers.

“Jorah came back” she admits lifting her watery eyes to his. His shoulders sag and his eyes dull a little knowing what that means.

“Oh,” he whispers threading his fingers with hers. “You're leaving”

“I have to” she counters, he nods a little.

“I know” he assures her and smiles softly. “I'm going to miss you” he admits.

“You'll forget me” she argues.

“Never” he shakes his head reaching his free hand up for her cheek.

“You have Bella” she reminds him, he clenches his jaw and nods. He can't tell her that they broke up that morning, that he ended it to be with her, that he let go of someone he put his family in harm's way for....it'll just make her feel worse about having to leave. He can't take her away from her country, from her people, he can't be that person. He won't be selfish. Not with Dany. “You'll be fine” he tries to smile at her, but it's strained, pained. He knows Dany is his one. His soulmate. And now he has to let her go.

“I hope you get everything you want” he offers warmly stroking her cheek before lifting her chin. “They'll be lucky to have you as their queen” she smiles at him.

“I hope so” she whispers, he leans closer and kisses her again. A little more desperate than the first. This is them saying goodbye.

“Your grace” he whispers fondly with a smile as he pulls back from her, her fingers soft on his cheek.

“I have to go” she states, her voice breaking, he nods and closes his eyes as she steps back from him. Her fingers in his still as he watches her take another step back, and another, her arm stretching out to keep her hand in his till the last moment. Her fingers slip from his as she walks away, he watches her walk away from him, his undead heartbreaking in his chest.

 

 


	11. Chapter Ten

**Ten Years Later:**

Edward sits in front of a tv, a 24/7 Westerosi news channel playing. Carlisle sits at his side, the two of them watching the news play out. It's been a long ten years for Edward. He tried to move on, to keep moving but without Dany, everything seemed dim. But he wanted to see this moment. So he waited. He waited for news, any news, and he got letters every now and then from her, Sam even offered news when he heard from her. His attention is brought back to the tv as the announcer starts talking.

“Presenting...Queen Daenerys Stormborn, of the House Targaryen, First of Her Name, the Unburnt, Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of Chains, and Mother of Dragons” Edward smiles a little watching as Dany stands from her throne, crowned, finally. Behind her, three huge dragons stand watching over her. She's brought her people, her country into the 21st century, revealed them to the world. No more secrets. To be fair who in their right mind is going to try and stop her when she has three full-grown fire breathing dragons. International trade. Alliances. She even abolished slavery in her home. He's so proud of her. The press and journalists were invited onto the island and into the castle. Tourists have been flooding in for months now. And now, the official coronation, broadcast around the world for everyone to see. Carlisle watches him, then realizes.

“You're going after her” Carlisle states, Edward shrugs and then nods.

“I have to” Edward admits. “I have to tell her” Carlisle smiles and nods, he understands. Edward has been holding this in for ten years now. Waiting for the right moment.

“She's mortal though, do you understand what that means for you?” Carlisle asks him, Edward nods.

“I'll remain at her side as long as she'll allow it” Edward admits.

“It's got to be better than you sitting here and pining” Rosalie teases from the doorway, Emmett stood behind her. “A queen?” she asks. “That's....you can never just do normal, can you?” she offers, Edward smiles.

“I wonder how Bella took the news” Emmett admits. “That she lost her boyfriend to an actual member of royalty, that has three giant dragons” he looks to the tv as the three dragons take to the sky. “I mean...dragons” Edward and Carlisle share a look, Carlisle nods softly.

…....................

Dany sighs sitting in her dressing chair, her fingers pulling the intricate pins in her hair free, another day, another state dinner. It's been weeks since her coronation and she's barely stopped. Now that her people, her country is out there and interacting with the rest of the world she hasn't been able to stop, she's the new novelty. The new queen from the mysterious new land that has dragons. And the other politicians, the ones from across the rest of the world....why are they so moronic and archaic? Her eyes actually hurt after rolling them so much. She shakes her head letting her hair fall down her back.

“Dany” she snaps her head around standing from her chair but her body relaxes realizing and recognizing her intruder. Her heart lurches heavily in her chest and she can't help the smile spreading across her face.

“Edward” she whispers surprised and happy.

“You look beautiful” he admits stepping closer to her. Dany touches her dress and looks down at herself before looking to him softly.

“You're here?” she whispers stepping closer to him, her feet carrying her forward. He smiles and nods.

“I'm here” he answers.

“Why?” she asks him softly watching his face. He searches her eyes before smiling.

“Because I love you” he admits. “And I should have told you all those years ago, I should have been telling you every day since, but you were so excited about” he looks around. “All of this...I was afraid you'd stay” she frowns at him. “This is where you belong, I couldn't take that away from you, from your people....how could I?” she smiles softer at him.

“You're here now” she whispers fondly, he nods touching her cheek, curling his hand around her skin, she leans into his touch. “You're here” she repeats, her voice trembling. He steps close pressing his forehead to hers.

“Your grace” she smiles and clutches to his shirt. “I'm sorry it took me this long” she shakes her head.

“No, you came, that's all that matters” she raises up onto her tiptoes to kiss him, Edward smiles against her lips wrapping his arm around her waist before lifting her up, she chuckles against his lips and sighs relaxing, for the first time in ten years as her arms wrap around his neck.

….................

Edward holds Dany's hand as they lay, side by side in bed. Blankets covering them both, she's curled into his side. She sighs softly and then closes her eyes. She knows she has to tell him about the last 10 years, things that happened, things she'd done....she opens her eyes again.

“I got married” she admits, he looks down at her. “It was strategic” she adds. “I needed an army, he had an army......”

“What happened?” he asks her.

“He died” she admits.

“Oh, Dany, I'm so sorry” she lifts her head to look at him.

“I didn't love him” she assures him.

“But it's still a loss” he argues touching her cheek. “Whether you loved him or not, he was an important part of your life....” she cocks her head slightly.

“What about you?” she asks. “What will you do now?”

“If you'll have me” he whispers into the back of her hand. “I'll remain here, with you, until you send me away” her eyes watch him, all soft and loving.

“Was it ever in question that I would desire for you to leave me?” he smiles and kisses the back of her hand before moving to kiss her cheek instead.

“I'm so proud of you” he admits. “Look at what you've done for your people” she smiles and shrugs.

“I just wanted to build a better world”

“And you have” he assures her lifting her chin. “I knew you'd make a wonderful queen” she leans closer to kiss him, he hums against hers. 

"I have something for you" she admits when she pulls back. "A gift" he frowns at her. 

"But you didn't know I would come" he points out. 

"I've had it a while, held onto it just in case, I think I would have sent to you eventually, but I held onto it in the hopes that you would come" she sits up, wrapping the blankets around her. "But we need to get dressed" she stands up taking the top blanket with her to keep herself covered. 

"What is it?" he asks her, she smiles over her shoulder at him. 

"Your life" she offers cryptically before disappearing behind the dressing screen, leaving Edward to frown in her bed. 

 

 


	12. Chapter Eleven

Dany holds onto Edward's hand as she leads him down a spiral staircase leading lower into the castle, he watches her though, the candlelight illuminates her skin, makes her look beautiful, like ones of those paintings. She pushes open the door at the bottom and leads him in. it's some form of library or study inside, small but warm and comfortable. Jorah is stood waiting for them in the center of the room, he lights up seeing Dany, she smiles back pulling Edward with her.

"Jorah" she whispers in greeting, he bows his head.

"Khaleesi" he greets back and then looks over Edward. "This is him?" Jorah rounds Edward as Dany watches from the wall, she hums and nods. "Fascinating" she smiles amused as Edward squirms under his eyes. Jorah is the closest thing to family Dany has left in Westeros, his opinions matter to her. He looks to Dany who nods to him. Jorah turns to a bookshelf and plucks a carved, ornate box from it before returning to Edward, they share a look. "Don't waste it now" Jorah warns as he hands over the box, then steps back before leaving the room, Edward looks to Dany who nods encouragingly at him, he looks down and opens the box lid, inside is a small vial of powder.

"What is this?" he asks her, she smiles at him.

"A cure" she answers, his eyes snap to hers.

"What?" he counters staring at her.

"It's a cure for....vampirism" she offers him stepping closer. His hand actually shakes a little as he absorbs this news. He lifts his eyes to hers.

"Where did you even find this?" he asks her.

"I live on an island that has dragons" she explains. "And magic, and direwolves, and long lost buried secrets...." she moves to a bookshelf and reaches up to pull a rather large one free, Edward sets the box down and moves to her, he takes the book from her hands and moves to the table in the middle of the room where he sets it down, she touches his shoulder as she moves to his side. "My family once faced an army...." she looks to him before opening the book. "That they feared would be too much" he looks down at the illustration and then to Dany.

"Vampires" he offers, she nods.

"They wanted a weapon" she touches the pages. "Something to push up their odds, you know, above the use of fire breathing dragons" he chuckles a little.

"Is this it?" Edward asks looking down at the small vial. "Is this all there is?" She shakes her head and takes his free hand.

"Come with me" she whispers pulling him along with her.

.................

There are shelves and shelves filled with bottles of the stuff, Edward's eyes widen as he moves forward to look at them.

"I didn't even know this part of the castle was here" she admits. "It wasn't till I moved back, after part of it was destroyed that I really got to know my home" she touches the door frame and then leans against it. "I thought you might like to...share" he frowns a little. "You told me that Rosalie never wanted to be a vampire" he shakes his head in agreement.

"No, she didn't" he looks to her. "Does it work?" he asks her moving back towards her. "Are there side effects?"

"So far, no" they walk along the corridor. "We've used it on a few...." she looks to him. "Having three dragons made me a bit of a target" she points out. "Fire is a very....effective weapon"

"Yes, it is" he agrees. She looks down the corridor and sighs a little.

"We captured a few....used the cure on them..." she motions ahead of them. She touches Edward's arm. "I would never offer this if I didn't think the chances of your survival were sure" she looks up at him softly, he meets her eyes. "I would never risk your life" he strokes her cheek. "For anything" she adds. "Nothing is worth risking your life" That instant she proves she is more his mate then Bella ever was, not that was in any doubt. He cups her cheeks in his hands as he smiles down at her. Dany would never do anything to put him or the people he cares about in danger, Bella didn't care either way. He leans down and kisses her, pulling her closer to him. "Would you like to see them?" she asks pulling back and nodding down the corridor, he shakes his head and twirls a strand of hair around his finger.

"No" he whispers. "I want to go back to bed" she raises an eyebrow. "Just you and me" he leans closer and kisses her. "Just for a little longer", she nods in agreement knowing that in the morning she's going to be busy with her duties again.

.................

Edward sits looking out of Dany's bedroom window, watching the people below come and go as the sun rises. This whole place is beautiful, but there is no way he can enjoy it the way he is. He wants to live a nice and mortal life with the woman he loves. He glances to where she sleeps. To fall asleep next to her. To wake up next to her. To never have to worry about hurting her ever again. To have children. To live and die together. He stands and moves towards her, eyes never leaving her face as he crawls into her bed and wraps her up in his arms, she hums and shifts against him. He wants a human life with this woman.

 

 


End file.
